Wells generally include a wellbore that extends within a subterranean formation, with the subterranean formation including a material that is to be produced by the well. As an example, a wellbore of a hydrocarbon well may extend within a subterranean formation that includes a hydrocarbon, such as a liquid hydrocarbon and/or a gaseous hydrocarbon, and the hydrocarbon well may be configured to produce the hydrocarbon from the subterranean formation.
The hydrocarbon wells may extend through a plurality of spaced-apart regions of the subterranean formation and/or may include a corresponding completion that permits fluid communication between a production conduit of the hydrocarbon well and the plurality of spaced-apart regions of the subterranean formation. Ideally, production of the hydrocarbon from each of the plurality of spaced-apart regions is constant and/or comparable across the plurality of spaced-apart regions. In reality, certain regions of the subterranean formation may produce significantly more hydrocarbon when compared to other regions of the subterranean formation, and it may be desirable to identify and/or quantify hydrocarbon fluid production from each of the plurality of spaced-apart regions of the subterranean formation. Thus, there exists a need for improved hydrocarbon wells and methods for identifying production from a region of a subterranean formation.